


Broken Promises

by caramelsun, ForMyGalaXies (caramelsun)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Produce 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/caramelsun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelsun/pseuds/ForMyGalaXies
Summary: For Wooseok and Jinhyuk, some promises cannot be kept.Basically a fic of how Jinhyuk felt before and during the finale. Where MNET fucks them up.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah most of this are work of my imagination. I'm not over them getting separated yet. I hate MNET so much.

It's the middle of their lunch break when Jinhyuk fishes out his phone from the depths of his bag for the first time since he arrived at the practice room. Once he finds it, he checks his inbox for messages and finds one that causes him to worry.

It's from his manager.

He reads it and rereads it, looking for clues as to why he was being summoned to the conference room of Mnet. He feels something uneasy churning at the pits of his stomach as unpleasant ideas started popping in his head.

He must have looked too bothered because suddenly, Wooseok is beside him with worry written all over his face. It's been years since they've met but he still can't get used to Wooseok's silent steps. He's good at creeping up to people with those gentle steps. 

"You look way too serious," that answers Jinhyuk's suspicion, "did something bad happen?"

"Nah," Jinhyuk shoves the phone back to his bag and puts his hands on Wooseok's shoulders. "It was just Jinwoo telling us good luck for the finale."

Wooseok's frown was replaced with an expression so mellow that Jinhyuk can't help but pinch his cheeks. 

"You're really fond of Jinwoo, huh?" 

"Look who's talking," Wooseok's snarky comments will never fail to put a smile on Jinhyuk's face. "For a moment I really thought something bad happened."

"What makes you think that?" Jinhyuk squeezes Wooseok's shoulders and turns him away, facing the rest of the guys practicing Sonyeomi. He's afraid Wooseok will be able to read his worry over their manager's text. 

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just nervous about the finale," Wooseok puts a hand on top of his, squeezing it. "You remember our promise, right?" 

"Of course," Jinhyuk nods even though he knows Wooseok can't see it. 

"Good." 

Jinhyuk watches Wooseok run back to the others right after he replied. 

Jinhyuk leaves the conference room defeated. Wooseok has always been good with premonitions and he got this one right again. 

Something bad did happen. Something he never thought would happen. 

"We want to give you a heads up," PD Ahn Joon Young starts. "We plan on dropping you from the top 10."

A shiver runs down Jinhyuk's spine, sending goosebumps all over his body. His brain tries to process what the producer just said. 

"I know it's hard and we're sorry. But we talked to TOP media and they are more than happy to have you back in UP10TION." 

Only one thing crossed his mind once the words settled in. Wooseok. 

They promised to enter the show together and leave it together, debuted or not. And looks like they'll be breaking the promise. 

He walks back to the dorms, not knowing what to do. He was ordered by the manager not to tell anyone, even his labelmate. They know Wooseok can throw a fit once he finds out so Jinhyuk obliges, he keeps his mouth shut the whole 3 days before the finale about it. 

The dreaded day has come and one by one, his friends got called as each rank gets called. He feels the hand wrapped around his cling tighter. Wooseok has been waiting for his name since the last hour of the show started. He feels his anxiety from the shaking of his hand and the serious look on his face. 

He knows everyone thinks Wooseok is that ice-cold prince and noone knows what's running through his mind. But Jinhyuk begs to differ. In fact, Wooseok is an open book to him and wears his heart on his sleeves. Every expression on his face feels like reading his own handwriting. 

He squeezes back at him, giving a little bit of comfort in this stressful situation. But all he gets in return is a pair of eyes that had what look like are the beginning of tears. 

"Why haven't you been called yet? It's already 5th. Just needs you and I'll be happy with this group. Please."

"Relax. You're more nervous than I am," Jinhyuk laughs in an attempt to downplay the tension around the stadium. He hides the pain of the impending separation. He hides the sorrow that has been burning in his chest for days. He s not sure if Wooseok notices but the younger is way too engrossed in waiting for Lee Dongwook to announce the next trainee to debut. "Where's the usual sass?" 

"Who has the energy for sass when I'm not sure of the next 2.5 years of my life."

Jinhyuk's vision blurs as soon as he hears what Wooseok said. He scans the crowd through his tears and smiles at all the fans holding his name. It's been a fun 5 months, watching everyone receive love from the national producers, watching Wooseok have the time of his life. Watching everyone work hard for their dreams reminds him of his days before Up10tion. 

"Don't worry. There's still X," Jinhyuk lies. 

They stand in silence because both of them know Jinhyuk has minimal chances in snatching the X seat. They watch everything with hands wrapped around each other's. 

Then they know its' time for Wooseok's turn to be called. He looks at him with the proudest smile he could muster and bids him Goodluck. 

"You better join me up there. You promised," Wooseok attempts a glare but all he was able to manage was a look full of worry. 

Lee Dongwook calls for Wooseok and Yohan to take the central stage. 

He focuses on Wooseok, asking any God above that if it's possible to let Wooseok take the win. Because Wooseok deserves nothing but the best from everything he's been through. 

Everyone waits for the announcement of who will be the next one to take the highest spot. He looks up, stares at the ceiling to stop his tears. He hears Yohan's name and sighs in disbelief, his prayers fell into deaf ears. 

"I would like to thank the National Producers, my Jjalangdans, for all the love and support you have given me. To my family, specially my mother who didn't want me to join this show because I might get hurt again, I made it. I've gained nothing but pleasant memories and strength here."

Wooseok shifts his eyes and looks at Jinhyuk. 

"And lastly, to Lee Jinhyuk, my brother who was constantly beside me," Wooseok pauses for a second and blinks the tears away, "thank you for coming into my life. I love you."

Jinhyuk watches Wooseok wipe away his tears as he mouthed _me too._ He wants to tell him that meeting him was the highlight of his journey to where they are now. He wants him to know how thankful he is that he was given the opportunity to meet him as a trainee years ago and to be able to join the show with him. 

Wooseok gives him a sad smile before running up to his chair.

Then X came. 

Everyone shouts names of the 4 trainees competing for the X seat. He sees his tear-stained face on the screen and a sad chuckle comes out of his lips. What's the use of hoping if he already knows the outcome, instead he just looks for Wooseok, worried of what the younger might be going through right now. The boy had his hands clasped together, seemingly praying for a miracle they both know will never come. 

He hears Eunsang get called but both his and Wooseok's eyes were glued on each other. He gave Wooseok a smile. A smile he hopes could give Wooseok comfort one last time but all it does is send Wooseok into crying. 

But he's happy for everyone who debuted. Each one of them deserves a seat but unfortunately, only 11 cna be given the opportunity. Everyone worked hard and dreamed of debuting but Jinhyuk's was slightly different. It wasn't just debuting that he wanted, he wanted to stand on the same stage as Wooseok and that dream ends tonight. 

Wooseok runs down and wraps his arms around Jinhyuk's as soon as the cameras stopped filming. 

"You don't know how much I wanted to be X just so you can still have a chance. You don't know," Wooseok buries his face covered with tears onto Jinhyuk's neck. 

"I wish you could have showed me this side more form the beginning," Jinhyuk offers a comforting pat on Wooseok head, trying to brighten up the mood. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Wooseok says, face still buried on the crook of Jinhyuk's neck. "I hate this show. It's probably rigged. You had so much supporters." 

"there's nothing we can do about it now," Jinhyuk pulls himself away and wipes the tears from Wooseok's cheeks, "I'm gonna miss teasing you and be teased by you."

"Don't think you've gotten away from me just because we aren't on the same group anymore," Wooseok tries to get back his sass on but still fails. 

"I know. Now go. Everyone is waiting for you for a group hug.

Wooseok peeks over his shoulders but kept a tight hold on Jinhyuk. Slowly, the hold loosens until Wooseok fully lets go off him. He hears his own heart break into a million pieces as he watches him turn his back on him and walk farther away. 

He wants to pull him back into a hug one last time but he doesn't want to be anymore of a selfish person so he lets him go. 

"Let's stand on the same stage two and a half years from now," Wooseok doesn't hear it but he smiles at Jinhyuk one last time before hurrying himself in the arms of his new brothers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw it's up to you if u interpret this fic as them being in a more than brotherhood relationship or just brotherhood.


End file.
